


Is This A Sign? - Unexpected turn of events sequel.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Moving On, Romance, The Losers Club (IT) Deserve Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moving on from the heartache, Richie and Eddie are back on track and Richie is ready to propose.Life seems to have other ideas though...will this ever happen for them?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked and I will deliver!  
> I am overwhelmed at the love for my other fics and I want to say thank you so much to everyone who commented, left kudos or even just read them.  
> Here is the long anticipated sequel!

Richie lay awake, one arm tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Beside him, Eddie’s breathing was even and deep as he slept, one arm tucked under his pillow facing the window away from Richie.

It had been a few months since Richie had found Eddie in bed with another man. Sometimes he would still get a pang of hurt when he thought of it but, slowly, he was starting to trust Eddie again. Sure he still worried a little if Eddie said he was working late or that he was out buying groceries, but that was to be expected…right?

The first few weeks had been the hardest. Getting back into the intimacy aspect was easy – their bodies naturally reacted to each other and they fell back into their routine of occasional touches and kisses with no effort. The blind trust was the hardest but, with communication, that was coming back.

Now, laying in their bed at 3am, his mind was wandering again to the small black box which was currently hidden in the very back of his bedside table drawer. Before that night, he had been planning on proposing to Eddie – a fancy restaurant, some flowers, all the clichés. Since then it had been on hold – when you’re hurting that badly, a proposal is the furthest thing from your mind. That was until a couple of weeks ago.

He had started thinking about it again when he woke up late one morning. It wasn’t a special day by any means, but Eddie had got up before him. As Richie had entered the kitchen, he saw Eddie in his pyjama bottoms with no shirt on, dancing to the music on the radio. He was making breakfast for them and singing along quietly to some 80s song he vaguely remembered from his childhood. Richie had cleared his throat, making Eddie jump and blush slightly. That was when Richie knew he still wanted to marry this man, this gorgeous half naked man dancing around his kitchen like a teenager. For worse or for better, wasn’t it? They had been through the worst already and were still here.

He smiled to himself and turned on his side, sliding an arm around Eddie’s waist to pull him close. He smiled as Eddie shuffled back into him, sighing softly in his sleep. 

He was going to do it soon – as to how or where, he wasn’t sure yet. All he did know what that it had to be amazing.

The first time he tried to propose was about a week after his epiphany. He had booked a fancy restaurant, trying not to be too suspicious about it.

“It’s just a date Eds, anyone would think I was trying to force you to swim through grey water.” He laughed.

“Don’t call me Eds…it’s just different to the places we normally go. Do I have to wear a suit?” he asked, scrunching his nose a little.

“Yeah, you have to wear a suit. You look good in a suit.” Richie replied, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek as he scrunched his nose. “Cute, cute, cute.” Eddie shoved him off, smiling affectionately.

Later that night they were sat in the restaurant, seated across from each other and both in tailored suits, courtesy of Beverley. Richie shifted slightly, checking that the little box was safe in his pocket. He hadn’t been this nervous since he came out. They ordered drinks, enjoying each other’s company. They hadn’t gotten around to ordering food just yet, content to just talk. Richie was glad they hadn’t lost this…their bond was a once in a lifetime chance at happiness. He shifted in his seat, this was it.

“Hey Eds?”

“Yeah Richie?” Eddie smiled as Richie took his hand.

“I’ve been thinking…I love our life together. Sure sometimes there are rough patches but if it was all smooth sailing, all the time, it wouldn’t be worth it. Right?”

“Yeah, definitely. I love our life too, I’m glad I have you.”

“I’m glad you said that, because…” he moved his hand to his pocket to get the box…just as the fire alarm rang through the restaurant. Richie felt his face fall as his hand dropped away from his pocket.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I sincerely apologise. Please could you all make your way to the exit…there will be no charge tonight.” The manager called, directing people towards the doors.

“Fuck…” Richie whispered, getting up and dropping his napkin onto his chair. Eddie turned towards him, hearing the comment.

“Hey, it’s not the end of the world.” He said, taking Richie’s hand as they made their way outside. “There will be other dates.”

“Yeah…Yeah I know.” Richie murmured, the previous conversation forgotten.

When they got home, Richie went to the bedroom to change and shoved the box back into the drawer. He was heartbroken that the moment had been ruined. He had hoped they would come home tonight, Eddie would be wearing the ring and they could call their friends to let them know the news. Now, the night would be the two of them in their pyjamas eating takeout and watching whatever happened to be on the television.

Sure, it wasn’t bad to have a night in – Richie loved to spend time with Eddie, especially when he would relax against Richie and rest his head on his shoulder. It just – wasn’t what he planned.

The second time he tried to ask Eddie to be his husband was about two weeks after the ill-fated dinner date.

They had spent the day just being together in New York. Richie hated doing the touristy stuff but he knew Eddie enjoyed it. For Eddie, he would endure just about anything.

They had been up to the top of the Empire State Building and walked through central park together. Now, they were taking a boat ride across the lake – Richie hated to admit it but it was beautiful. He looked at Eddie and his heart melted at how stunning he looked…his hair illuminated by the sun, making it look a soft golden colour, his eyes wide as they took in the scenery, his lips parted slightly.

“Beautiful…” he whispered under his breath. Eddie turned towards him.

“You say something, Rich?” Richie shook his head.

“No, nothing.” He took a breath and then opened his mouth again. “Hey Eds…I have something to ask you.” Eddie’s eyes were on him again, curious and maybe slightly apprehensive.  
“Sure Rich, anything.” He smiled, hoping he seemed calmer than he felt.  
Richie shifted and was about to reach for the box in his pocket when he heard a shriek from another boat nearby. Both he and Eddie turned to see another couple, the man on one knee and the woman nodding furiously as he slipped a ring onto her finger. Richie sighed deeply – of course.  
“Wow…I think I would hate that.” Richie looked round as Eddie murmured the comment to him.  
“What? A proposal?”  
“No…a proposal in front of so many people. So public. I always thought it should be a special moment for two people – I mean, I know some people like public displays but I would just want something simple and romantic.” He suddenly looked up at Richie, worried he had overstepped. “Not that I’m saying you should propose! It was an just observation.” He said nervously. Richie cast his eyes down and swallowed.  
“Yeah. Who wants all these people to be staring and congratulating you? You’ll never see them again anyway.” He said, trying to seem as though he didn’t care.  
“So, you wanted to ask something?” Eddie queried, looking up at him.  
“Just wanted to know what you wanted to do for dinner tonight.” He smiled, letting Eddie ramble as he tried to decide what to do.  
Richie’s heart had sunk way beyond the depths of the lake as he watched the water ripple gently around their boat. Was he just destined not to be able to get this question out? Maybe this just wasn’t meant to be for them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets advice from some important people - will he go through with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update!!  
> Life is a crazy thing and a lot happened, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> I definitely enjoyed writing it!

Richie waved to his friends as he walked into the coffee shop. Eddie had kicked him out of the apartment so he could clean in peace – it was their weekly ritual. Once a week Eddie would do an in depth cleaning (not that it was ever needed) and Richie’s only job was to leave for a few hours. Apparently he was distracting.

If Eddie ever saw himself in the shorts he wore to clean the apartment, he would understand that he was the distraction.

Bev, Ben, Mike and Bill were all sat waiting for him. He had called all of them to fill them in on the details of his two failed proposals and, of course, they had demanded to see him in person. Richie ordered his coffee and sat with them, thanking the waitress when she brought it over.

“Do you think you’ll try again?” Bev asked him quietly.

“I want to. I just feel like no matter how I try to do it, there will be something that stops me.” Bill nodded sympathetically.

“I get it – but it’s you and Eddie. It shouldn’t matter how you do it or where. You love him right?” Richie nodded. “So do what feels right for you. It doesn’t matter if that is a public display or a quiet moment between you two.” Richie smiled a little to himself, he knew Bill was right.

“I guess I’m just worried. I don’t want to screw this up. Like you said, it’s Eddie.” Ben just smiled at him.

“Yeah, and he loves you. He won’t care how you do it, just that you chose him.”

“It was never a choice – it was always him.”

They stayed at the café a little longer, catching up on everything.

Ben had recently asked Bev to move in with him and there several discussions being had about the interior of their new home. Bev had colour swatches everywhere in the house apparently and different fabric books for upholstery of all types. Richie couldn’t help but smile at the pair.

Soon, conversation moved to Bill and Mike. They had finally admitted they were seeing each other and things appeared to be going very well. Bill’s divorce had been finalised and they were able to be together without keeping it a secret. Mike mentioned they were planning to go travelling at some point and were trying to decide on locations, Florida had already made the cut.

Later…

After a while, Bill and Mike took off. Bill had a meeting with his publisher and Mike was looking at different travel agencies for holiday deals.

Ben went to get another drink and left Bev with Richie. They needed a talk without him there. Bev shifted so she was sat next to him.

“So, what’s the real reason you’re worrying? I can see there’s something else.”

“it’s nothing, Red. I just…trying to propose to him that second time and having it shot down like that was awful. I know he didn’t know what I was planning but it hurt. I just want this to be special.” She took his hand gently.

“Look, if a big public proposal is really what you want to do then go for it. Who cares if he says it’s tacky or cliché…at least it would be a story to tell one day. Maybe even for one of your shows.”

“Why am I sensing there’s a but to this?” She grinned.

“But…I never thought that would be right for you two. I always imagined you keeping it a secret from all of the world and just having a quiet, special moment with the man you love. Big displays aren’t his thing, hell he gets embarrassed when you mention him in your shows.”

“Yeah he does…” Richie couldn’t help but smile. “You know what, you’re right. I’m looking at this completely wrong. I’m thinking of how to let the world know, not how I need to let him know. You’re a genius Marsh.”

“I know.”

Richie squeezed her hand gently as Ben came back over.

“Keep hold of this one, Haystack. She’s incredible.”

“I plan to.” He grinned.

Richie got up to leave.

“I need to go and get some supplies. Thanks for this, I needed it. Same time next week?” They both nodded and waved him off.

Richie set off and started finding what he needed. He knew Eddie usually showered after cleaning. That should allow him time to get into the apartment and hide everything for that night.

He got home and, as planned, Eddie was in the shower. Richie quietly crept into their room and shoved the bags in the bottom of his wardrobe, covering them with a blanket. Eddie wouldn’t look in there, the state of Richie’s wardrobe always made him start ranting.

That night…

“Hey Eds?”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie smiled. “What’s up?” He asked, lifting his head a little from Richie’s chest.

“I don’t suppose you would want to go and pick up the food tonight? I’m not feeling great and you always get better service anyway.” Eddie nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll go.” He got up and put his shoes on. “And I get better service because I don’t make constant jokes to the poor owners. They’ll ban us one day.” He kissed Richie’s cheek and made his way out the door and Richie sent the message to the owner to say Eddie was on his way.

When Eddie came back, he nudged open the door with his elbow as he kept hold of the bags. “Hey asshole, did you order extra because there…” He stopped talking as he looked around the room.

There were candles on every surface, a soft glow filling the apartment. Rose petals covered the floor and there were roses and peonies on the coffee table. He placed the bags down gently and took in the scene before him. “Richie?”

Richie came out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw Eddie. He had changed into the suit he had worn the first time he planned to propose in the restaurant, the little box once again safe in his pocket.

“Hey handsome.”

“Rich…what is this?”

“Eddie…I have been in love with you since the day I met you. You took my breath away and you still do every time I see you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone else. I thought it mattered what I said, where I said it or how I did it. Now I know that the only thing that matters is how much I love you. I will always love you and I want to spend forever making sure you know that.” He slowly moved to one knee and pulled out the box, finally showing Eddie the ring – black zirconium with a gold band inlay. “Edward Frank Kaspbrak, will you marry me?”

Eddie wiped his eyes and smiled, nodding quickly. He dropped to his knees in front of Richie and hugged him tightly, his fingers curling into Richie’s hair as he pressed close to him.

“Yes. A thousand times yes. God, I love you.”

Eddie pulled back and kissed Richie softly. Riche held him and kissed him back, his own face damp with tears. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away and slid the ring onto Eddie’s finger.

As they sat together after dinner, Eddie leaning against Richie’s chest, Eddie cracked open a fortune cookie. His mouth fell open when he saw the message inside – congratulations!

“How did you do this?”

“I get good service too – when I tip well.” Richie grinned.

Eddie leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Perfect…this was perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated  
> Also, if anyone wanted to see Eddie's engagement ring - https://www.bestweddingrings.love2have.co.uk/black-gold-mens-wedding-ring
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think Richie will ever get to propose?  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
